


between the sheets

by icemakestars



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, elephant position, kind of, sex positive asexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: A collection of smut drabbles, requested on tumblr.Request your own ships on here or on gaymirajane / hatsuharuwu on tumblr.





	1. Yuki x Tohru

Tohru whined, high, and Yuki felt his heart beat quicker knowing that he had prompted such a reaction from the other woman. She was on her stomach, red face buried firmly in the sheets, and her rear was raised as Yuki's hands explored.

"Turn over, Tohru." He breathed, pressing a deft kiss against the nape of her neck, and she shook her head, the fire spreading over her shoulders and down her chest.

"It's embarrassing, Sohma-kun." Her voice was muffled but still sent shots through Yuki's spine and down to his groin. Why she had always affected him like that, he could not explain; but he was grateful, at least, that he could spend time with her like this. Despite himself, Yuki smiled, genuine and pure.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that, Tohru." He hummed, his fingers trailing down her spine until she shivered, rolled over to face him, and he grinned at her sudden boldness, taking her breast in his mouth as reward.

Yuki eased himself in, relishing in how Tohru's eyes screwed shut, quivering lip caught between sharp teeth, and let her back arch into the rat's adoring touch.

She was warm, as always, and Yuki loved her, loved her so much he did not know how to contain himself.

"Yuki..." She gasped as he thrust perfectly within her, and he came shamelessly at the calling of his name.

Her hands clutched at his silver hair as he buried himself into her chest, breathing in the scent which was so perfectly Tohru that he let it intoxicate him. Tohru was the one thing that he could not live without, and feeling her pressed so blissfully against him, Yuki knew for the first time what it truly meant to come home.


	2. Kyo x Tohru (soft, vanilla)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I imagine this is within a year of the curse breaking... so not their first time but they still haven't been together long. 
> 
> submit your own request at hatsuharuwu or gaymirajane on tumblr, or on here yeehaw

When his arms wrapped around her, Tohru lowered herself, thighs quivering as Kyo pushed inside of her. His head was buried in her chest, her hands clutching at his hair, his shoulders; any part that she could reach.

For a moment, Kyo did not move, simply stilled his hips and rested inside of Tohru. Just holding her, tasting her, was more than he thought he could ever have, or would ever deserve. This was bliss, his own piece of heaven, and it was overwhelming. Tohru felt it too, and when his hips bucked up a sob was torn from her swollen lips, and her tears dappened his already sweat-slick hair.

“Kyo-kun.” His name spilled from her lips like a plea, or a prayer, or something which fell somewhere in between in its desperation.

She met every one of Kyo’s thrusts with a roll of her own hips, and although Kyo was not used to Tohru taking so openly, he wanted to be used to it, wanted to give her everything in the world, if he could.

“You’re so beautiful, Tohru.” He hummed, breathless, and took one of her nipples between his lips. Her cry was high and needy and he shuddered knowing that she wanted him, that he was good enough.

Kyo thought that he would never want anything more than he would want to be accepted into the zodiac, but when Tohru hooked her legs behind his back and trailed her fingers down his spine, he knew that that was not the case.

She came before him, squeezed him tightly until he had to pull out and finish between them.

As their breath mingled and the sun set, Tohru’s breath evened out, and Kyo fell a little more in love.


	3. Akito x Shigure (asphyxiation)

Akito’s nails were sharp, and when she dragged them down Shigure’s chest he hummed, the electric spark of pain followed by the sweet taste of pleasure shown in the angry welts curled from collarbone down to his abdomen. 

“Is that all you’ve got? It’s pathetic, you dog.” She sneered, forced her hips down hard onto Shigure’s, no doubt leaving bruises he would cherish later. It was proof that she wanted him, proof that even if they danced around each other, they always ended up back here, in each other’s arms. 

“I’m sorry if it does not satisfy you, Akito.” He breathed, raised his hips to meet her thrusts and seeing her leering over him, domineering, kimono hung loose from one shoulder, Shigure felt his member swell. This was her favourite position, sat on his lap, in charge; or maybe Shigure just let her feel like that, like she was the one pulling the strings as he watched, a smirked toying with his lips as he thought about how everything was going exactly according to his own plan. 

Her hand sought purchase on his throat, held him still and applied just enough pressure to have him seeing stars. 

“Is that anyway to speak to your God?” She whispered into his ear, bit down on the skin underneath there, and Shigure’s hips stuttered as he came inside her. 

Akito laughed harshly, pulled herself from him and adjusted her clothing. 

“You finished before me again, dog.” Akito glanced at him from the side, poison on her lips where a smile should be. “I guess I’ll have Kureno finish the job later.” 

Anger brought Shigure from his bliss, and he grabbed Akito’s wrist, pulled her back down to his level. She spun, slammed his face hard until he let go. 

“Pathetic.” She seethed, slamming the door shut as she exited the room, leaving Shigure alone, head cradled in his rough hands. 

“Maybe so…” He sighed, grabbing his clothes from the floor. Shigure knew that Akito would call him back, and that he would come to her like he always did, and they would begin this again; jealousy and pettiness coated in a malicious cruelty that sent them both spinning with desire. But he loved her, and he would come, as long as she wanted him. It was pitiful. 

Shigure slammed his fist onto the hard floor. He truly was a pathetic dog. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said this ship was healthy, but it definitely holds a place in my heart... Shigure is really difficult for me to write but Akito is super easy so hopefully this balances out and isn't really ooc? idk


	4. Yuki x Kyo x Tohru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For OT3 Trash on here. 
> 
> In this, Yuki is sex-positive asexual which is why although he is present he is not directly involved.

Out of the three, Kyo always woke up first. It annoyed Yuki mostly, his inability to start the day coherent whilst Kyo was always raring to go. But on mornings like these, when they all wake up together, Yuki cannot find it within himself to complain. 

Deep brown eyes meet his, flutter shut in the soft morning light, and when Tohru leans back against him and gasps Yuki’s hand find purchase on the gentle curve of her waist, holding her still as Kyo pushes inside of her. 

The pace is slower than normal, savouring, and Yuki loves it, loves how methodical Kyo is being and how he is allowed to just sit there and hold Tohru whilst she comes undone. Her skin is red and blotchy, her hair untamed by sleep and pulled back into a loose ponytail, but she was beautiful inside and out; there was no denying that. There was a blush creeping under Kyo's skin, and his muscles were going taunt as he held himself back, but Yuki appreciated that, how much control the cat had when it came to the two of them.

“Lift your hips Honda-san.” Yuki bit her earlobe as he whispered, and she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, nodding profusely as she carried out his request. 

Kyo’s hands, so used to violence, were calloused when they met Yuki’s skin, but he always managed to hold them both so gently… Yuki was surprised, but not unpleasantly so. He was not used to being treasured; to being wanted. He had that now.

And he was content watching, holding, basking in the love which overflowed from his two partners as they lay in the bed, too small for three and yet all together too large at the same time, and let himself adjust to the knowledge that in this house, in this life, he was good enough for people. 


	5. Isuzu x Hatsuharu

Everyone said that Isuzu had a sharp tongue, knew how to use it to her advantage to get what she wanted, but to her that was laughable; she had only ever truly wanted one thing, and she had it already. 

Hatsuharu was hard in her hands, guttural moans being hidden by his large hands, and the fear was there as it always was, knowing that what they were doing was against Akito’s wishes. But Isuzu had long since learnt that there was more to fear in life than God, and she took those feelings with her wherever she went, allowed them to empower her. She was not a strong person by nature, but maybe Haru made her that, gave her some of his strength and kindness and warmth. 

“Thank you, Haru.” She whispered against his thigh before her mouth took him in, almost all the way, until her nose was buried between tufts of black and white hair and the smell and taste of the man she loved was so overwhelming that she could cry. 

And maybe she did, a little, when Haru’s voice cracked around her name and his hands laced through her hair. Not urgent or persistent, just wanting to hold her. Just wanting to make her feel wanted.  

Isuzu moved her head faster, hollowed her cheeks and pursed her lips until Haru was a taunt ball of electricity and he was fueling her, channeling that energy and that love until she was full of it. She once had said that she wanted to be his heart so they could always be together, but now she saw that she was his heart, as he was hers, and when it beat, even frantically as it did now, it beat for him as well. 


End file.
